NA CAMA COM HAGRID
by Galera do Beco
Summary: escuridão completa. Oh! Feixes de luzes piscando e iluminando, pouco a pouco, a telinha tão preta do seu televisor. Rosa, amarelo, verde, vermelho. A câmera dá um salto e gira. A frase: “A real dos personagens” aparece em branco enquanto fotos em preto e
1. PROGRAMA DE ESTRÉIA

**NA: **Fic por Leka Moreira e Lucy Holmes

**Escuridão completa.** Oh! Feixes de luzes piscando e iluminando, pouco a pouco, a telinha tão preta do seu televisor. Rosa, amarelo, verde, vermelho. A câmera dá um salto e gira. A frase: "A real dos personagens" aparece em branco enquanto fotos em preto e branco de Hermione, Fred, Jorge, Sirius, Remus e todo o resto da enorme banca de J.K. vão se colocando umas na frente das outras. A câmera se afasta para, depois, voltar rapidamente focando uma belíssima e exuberante foto colorida de "Rúbeo Hagrid: apresentador". Uma piscadela sexy para a galerinha que está assistindo e a direção do foco muda para um letreiro com luzes em néon que se destacam assustadoramente no ato de um prédio trouxa!

**NA CAMA COM HAGRID**

_A câmera foca o cenário: _Um palco gigantesco, com uma cama mega-super-ultra king size ao centro, fundo azul com estrelas flutuando magicamente e objetos de fetiche espalhados pelo cenário. Uma banda composta por duendes toca um jazz.

Uma voz feminina, com sotaque francês faz o anúncio:

– E com vocês, o apresentador mais sexy, charmoso e de graaaande... (a platéia arregala os olhos)... Coração!!!!! Rúbeo Hagrid!

Uma plaquinha com os dizeres "aplausos" é erguida por um elfo e a platéia saúda o apresentador, que surge pela direita.

– Boa Noite! Boa noite! – Hagrid se estende na cama ao centro, com uma pose _à lá_ Cleópatra. – Bem vindos ao nosso primeiro programa! Traremos até vocês uma ou mais celebridades para fazer uma entrevista, falar de sua vida amorosa, desvendar suas preferências sexuais com muito sexo, nenhuma droga e muita música romântica, porque cá entre nós, o rock and roll só serve para esquentar um clima de sexo animal, aí já é outra história.

O elfo levanta uma plaquinha com os dizeres "risadas". A platéia obedece.

– E mais! Os entrevistados terão a chance de responder às perguntas da platéia, com direito a selinho e tudo! – as garotas da platéia soltam gritinhos histéricos – Tudo isso aqui! Direto da minha cama... – Hagrid faz uma cara sensual, enquanto alisa o lençol.

_Enquanto isso, nos bastidores: _Lucy Holmes, assistente de palco, cutuca Leka Moreira, outra assistente de palco.  
– Leka... Você por acaso acha que essa cara sensual dele convence alguém?

– Bem... Existe gosto pra tudo, não é? Vai que tem uma ninfomaníaca que sempre teve fantasias com um meio gigante... – as duas se encaram fazendo uma careta.

– EEEEEEEUUUUUUUUUUUU, HEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNN!!!

_De volta ao palco, Hagrid.  
_– E agora, tenho a honra de chamar ao palco o nosso primeiro casal... Quero dizer, a primeira dupla de convidados! Sirius Black e Remus Lupin!

O elfo levanta mais uma vez a plaquinha com os dizeres "aplausos" sem necessidade. As garotas presentes começam a gritar e a atirar calcinhas no palco. Da algazarra, alguns gritos se distinguiam.

– AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!! Sirius gostoso!!! Meu cachorrão! Olha pra mim, olha pra mim! Te aaaamooooo!!! Remus! Uiva para mim, Lobão! Lindo, lobão, bonito e gostosão!

Remus entra discretamente, enquanto Sirius joga beijos para a platéia. Hagrid se levanta para cumprimentá-los.

– Como vão vocês? Fiquem à vontade, a cama é grande, cabe todo mundo.

Sirius olha enviesado para a cama.

– Sem ofensas, Hagrid, mas não costumo dividir uma cama com outro homem...

Alguns duendes da banda murmuram: "Hummmmm... sei...", mas se cala ao ver o olhar de censura de Sirius.

– Não seja por isso, temos um divã e uma poltrona, acomodem-se.

Sirius senta no divã imitando a pose de Hagrid de forma mais máscula, enquanto Lupin tira o vibrador que estava preso na poltrona e se senta.

– Bem, antes de começar, quero agradecer aos dois pela presença!

– Nós é que agradecemos, Hagrid. É uma honra participar de seu primeiro programa. – Remus responde, Sirius imitando o amigo com a boca, provocando risadas.

– Então, a primeira pergunta vai para o Sirius... – Hagrid com algumas fichas na mão – Afinal, você está morto ou não?

– Na verdade, isso ainda é segredo nacional, ou melhor, internacional. – Sirius fez cara de importante – É como se fosse novela, ninguém sabe se o Harry vai morrer no final e ninguém sabe se eu vou voltar. Então, prefiro não me pronunciar a respeito. O script da história ainda não foi liberado para ninguém pela tia J.K... Tive até que pedir permissão a ela para vir aqui hoje! – exclamou extasiado.

– Tem razão, o Sirius só está aqui hoje porque conseguiu uma autorização da nossa chefa – Remus confessou, como se estivesse contanto um segredo, enquanto as garotas da platéia levantavam suas próprias placas: "Ele não morreu!".

– Sei, sei... Então, vamos ao que interessa: Eu chamei vocês aqui justamente para tirar a dúvida de milhões de fãs... Afinal, vocês têm ou não têm um caso???

As garotas da platéia olhavam, esperançosas, lágrimas nos olhos. Até o elfo parou para ouvir.

– CLARO QUE NÃO, CAR...! – Sirius berra, e observa o prompter, onde focaliza uma tela com _closed caption_ acionado –... Hei, por que tem esses asteriscos aí no palavrão que eu falei?

– Ordens da direção... – responde Hagrid, um tanto chateado – A censura ainda existe... Mas se vocês não tem um caso, por que aquela pegação toda no terceiro filme sobre o Harry?

– Apenas interpretamos os papéis que nos deram – responde Lupin, com um trejeito um tanto suspeito na mão, enquanto Sirius murmurava algo do tipo: "Pode falar sexo, viadagem, mas não pode falar palavrão! Que putaria..." – Mas é comum que os fãs formem casais, infelizmente para alguns, não é nosso caso.

– É isso aí, o Remus tem um caso com a Tonks, aliás, vê se faz ela gemer mais baixo, cace...! Quase não durmo ontem.– Remus sorri, envergonhado, Hagrid faz um gesto como quem diz: "danadinho" e as fãs suspiram aliviadas, mas chateadas pelo caso do Remus e seu chiclete ambulante. – E eu... Bem, eu sou "O CARA". Em todas as histórias das fãs eu me dou bem com uma mulher gostosa.

– Isso quando não colocam você e o Remus se atracando. – Hagrid ri, acompanhado pelos duendes da banda. O elfo ergue a plaquinha de "risos", mas ouvem-se algumas lágrimas.

– São histórias dos fãs, eles escrevem sobre o que querem acreditar – Remus permanece rubro, mas calmo. – Não temos controle sobre isso, é apenas resultado das interpretações diferentes geradas por cada leitor de Harry Potter.

O elfo levanta a plaquinha de "Ooooh..." e a platéia segue: – OOOOOOOOOHHH!.

_Nos bastidores:_ Lucy Holmes e Leka Moreira, as assistentes de palco:  
– Isso é papo de veado, não é não? – Leka pergunta.

– Não sei, sinceramente, espero que eles sejam hetero... – Lucy examina os dois entrevistados – Olha o desperdício! O Sirius continua sexy, mesmo sendo um quase quarentão... E o Remus também, além de intelectual...

– É... – suspiros das duas.

_De volta ao palco...  
_– Muito profundo, Lupin... – Hagrid finge ar compenetrado.

– É isso aí, o Remus pode falar um monte de abobrinhas, mas ele fala bonito. E quero ver alguém provar que somos dois gays!

– EU PROVO! – uma voz da platéia.

– Quem é? – os três perguntam e toda a platéia se volta para trás.

Um homenzinho de cabelos ralos e óculos, um tanto gordo, sai debaixo de uma capa de chuva e corre para o palco.

– Sou eu! – Pedro Pettigrew diz, com as mãos na cintura. O elfo levanta novamente a placa com "OOOOH" e a platéia o segue.

– Pettigrew, você é um procurado! Como conseguiu entrar aqui? – Hagrid se ergue da cama.

– Eu... subornei alguns seguranças... Mas isso não vem ao caso! Eu digo que os dois são completas bichas!

– VOCÊ É QUE É UM BICHA, SENDO COMIDO TODO DIA PELA COBRA DO VOLDEMORT! – Sirius se levanta do divã, caminhando em direção a Pettigrew.

– É, MAS FORAM VOCÊS QUE ME APELIDARAM DE RABICHO!

– Mas a gente não tinha idéia de que você gostava de ser enrabado, Pedro! – Lupin se pronunciou, constrangido – Bem, pelo menos não até aquele momento...

Todos se voltam para Lupin, o elfo sequer tirava a placa de "Ooooh"! e a platéia repetia a cada informação nova.

– O que quer dizer, Remus? – Hagrid consegue tomar novamente o controle da situação – Vamos nos organizar, por favor, providenciem uma outra poltrona para o cidadão e um chá para todos.

– Quero um firewisky – Sirius, com voz irritada consegue arrancar suspiros da platéia. Hagrid suspira.

– Tudo o que quiserem... Quero dizer, não tudo! – Hagrid protege suas nádegas com a mão – Mas continuando... Remus, o que tem a dizer a respeito desse ex-amigo de vocês?

– Na verdade... É tudo muito constrangedor... Mas o James me confidenciou que... O PEDRO DEU EM CIMA DELE! PRONTO, FALEI!

– OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! – a platéia não precisou da plaquinha do elfo.

– O QUE???? – Sirius se levantou, colérico – Então foi por isso que você os entregou para Voldemort, não foi? POR QUE O JAMES TE DEU UM FORA E SE CASOU COM UMA P... – morde os lábios e acha melhor acrescentar – , com todo o respeito à falecida, MULHER GOSTOSA?!

Pettigrew fez cara de choro e desmunhecou de vez.

– Quer saber? FOI ISSO SIM! Ele era meu sonho de consumo! Só que aí, ele se descobriu homem e começou a namorar aquela enferrujada da Lily... E vocês dois... Vocês nunca me deram bola...

Ouve-se "uuuuuuufaaaaa" da platéia.

– POR QUE VOCÊS JÁ SE GOSTAVAM E ME EXCLUÍAM DE TUDO! De todas as surubas que participavam!

– SURUBAS?! – Sirius levanta indignado – Isto era um segredo seu rato miserável! – grita raivosamente partindo para cima dele. Pedro se encolhe – Ninguém deveria saber que em Hogwarts existe sexo, muito menos surubas com alunos de todas as casas! J.K. faz questão de não mostrar isso para que as criancinhas que lêem o livro não fiquem traumatizadas! – os seguranças seguram Sirius e fazem com que ele sente no divã novamente.

– Dane-se a J.K.! Ela quem colocou o empecilho ruivo no meu caminho – lágrimas enchem os olhinhos de Rabicho e Hagrid lhe estende um lencinho de, aproximadamente, meio metro – Eu nunca superei, sabe? – funga dramaticamente.

Um elfo procura loucamente por uma boa expressão dentro da sua caixinha de placas. Levanta "Vaias" e a platéia obedece. Ele olha desesperadamente ao redor e começa a se bater. – "_Elfo mau, elfo mau"_.

_Novamente, nos bastidores:  
_Leka tromba com Lucy e as duas caem no chão. Ajeitam os cabelos, o super walk-talkie que se prende em suas cabeças.

– O que raios Pedro Pettigrew faz aqui? – Lucy pergunta exasperada.

– Não sei, não sei! – Leka revira todas as folhas da sua prancheta – Temos que descobrir quem foi o infeliz que o rato conseguiu subornar! – concluiu largando as folhas no chão.

Lucy olha para a tv que passava o programa com uma cara monótona.

– Mas alguém precisa tirar aquele elfo louco do palco antes... – aponta a tela e mira Leka – Cara ou coroa? – tira uma moedinha do bolso.

– Cara!

Lucy joga a moedinha e dá coroa. Ela dá um salto de alegria e sai em busca dos seguranças, enquanto Leka se arrasta para o palco.

_De volta ao palco...  
_– Um copinho de água com açúcar para o nosso não convidado Pedro Pettigrew, por favor – pede Hagrid delicadamente para depois voltar a arranjar suas fichas – Muitíssimo bem queridos! Revelações bombásticas foram ditas aqui por um tão indesejável convidado... Diga-me então Remus... Você está tão quietinho ai, está lembrando das orgias que você e Sirius participavam? – uma risada escapa e o baterista acompanha com aquele sonsinho que indica que aquilo foi uma boa tirada. A platéia permanece estática, afinal, o elfo está sendo arrastado para fora pela Leka.

– Olha, havia orgias sim! – confessou pausadamente enquanto Sirius se indignava – Mas não eram do tipo de orgia gay que alguns estão pensando. Bem... não _só_ orgias gays... Eram homens e mulheres que participavam da festa.

– Mas vocês dois participavam _juntos_? – Hagrid olhou para os dois com uma cara comprometedora para depois mirar a câmera arqueando as sobrancelhas de modo que, supostamente, subjugava sexy. Um super close – Pois bem queridos telespectadores, eis a questão que ainda perdura: Remus e Sirius realmente são um casal _slash_ ou podem ser encarados como meramente mais um grande surto psicológico de leitores esquizofrênicos que inventam casais sem nexo algum? Vamos para um breve intervalo e voltamos logo mais...

_A câmera se afasta e vai ampliando a sua visão: _

_Hagrid. _

_Hagrid e Pedro chorando. _

_Hagrid, Pedro chorando, Remus e Sirius discutindo. _

_Hagrid, Pedro chorando, Remus e Sirius discutindo, uma platéia estática e Leka tentando empurrar o elfo para fora do cenário._

– Lucy!!! – Leka sai correndo de encontro com a garota – Descobriu quem foi segurança idiota?

– Sim! Era um comensal! – respondeu sombria – Mas ele já foi preso e enviado a Azkaban – preencheu sorridente.

– Vamos deixar Pedro continuar no programa. O chefão disse que, desde que ele entrou, o programa tem a maior audiência!

– Ótimo! – exclamou Lucy – Vamos então passar as diretrizes para os nossos belíssimos? – perguntou mordendo os lábios.

– Pois vamos logo! – exclama Leka seguindo para o palco.

As duas entram no palco. Hagrid está retocando a maquiagem e Rabicho continua a se lamentar.

– Você está um tigrão Hagridinho! – Leka tenta alcançar os cabelos de Hagrid, mas é impossível. Ele sorri e cumprimenta as duas que passam.

– Neste último bloco vocês devem fazer as suas considerações finais e dar telefone para contato, e-mail, website, datas de shows, aparições e todo o resto okay? – perguntou Lucy enquanto Remus e Sirius tinham a maquiagem retocada por milhares de elfas maluquinhas – Nada de demorar muito depois que Hagrid dizer que o programa acabou okay?

– Certo, certo – Sirius deu uma espiadinha no crachá – srta Holmes!

– Isso vale para vocês três! Se você causar qualquer distúrbio excessivo Pedro, nós matamos você! – ameaçou Leka apontando o dedo indicador na cara dele.

– _Atenção_ – uma voz grossa soou por todo o cenário – _No ar em cinco segundos_ – Lucy e Leka saíram correndo para trás das câmeras – _quatro_ – todos se sentam com uma postura correta e miram a câmera de número 4 – _três, dois, um_ – Hagrid faz uma cara sexy – _no ar!_

– Estamos de volta para que possamos concluir nossa brilhante e surpreendente discussão de hoje. O "casal" convidado para nosso primeiro programa foi Remus Lupin e Sirius Black.

– Não somos um casal! – os dois exclamam, mas Hagrid ignora.

– No decorrer do nosso primeiro bloco vocês contaram com revelações bombásticas e, agora, cada um dos nossos convidados e não-convidado colocará o seu ponto de vista – Hagrid se voltou para Sirius – Sirius Black, você assume ter tido relações homossexuais com Remus Lupin?

– Eu diria que não foram relações de pura homossexualidade – respondeu sem perder sua pose – Simplesmente participamos de alguns encontros coletivos durante os anos de Hogwarts e se rolou algo... só Merlin sabe.– concluiu.

– E você, Remus? Confirma o que Black disse?

– Concordo com exatamente todas as palavrinhas que meu querido amigo Almofadinhas disse.

– Eu digo que eles estão mentindo! – exclamou Pedro antes mesmo que Hagrid lhe perguntar. – Seus tarados! Eu conseguia ouvir os gemidos de vocês de longe!

– Fala sério, Rabicho! – Sirius se ergueu, furioso – Você fala isso porque é uma bicha enrustida que nem o Voldemort quer!

– Não devia inventar mentiras sobre os outros por pura inveja, Pedro. – Lupin falou, como se estivesse dando uma lição no ex-amigo – Mesmo que essa inveja seja infundada...

– Pois eu ainda provo!

– Terminamos aqui nosso primeiro programa – anunciou Hagrid, cortando a fala compulsiva de Pedro – Tirem suas próprias conclusões e liguem para o telefone que aparece bem abaixo da telinha de vocês dando opiniões, críticas e novas idéias! – as vozes de Pedro, Lupin e Sirius (que agora discutiam) começavam a se sobrepor a do gigante –Obrigado pela atenção e até a próxima pessoal! – gritou.

A câmera foi se distanciando novamente. O elfo – de alguma maneira inexplicável – passou fugindo de um segurança enquanto levava uma plaquinha, fazendo com que toda a platéia acordasse e aplaudisse o final do programa

_E nos bastidores...  
_Leka Moreira e Lucy Holmes sentaram-se em um enorme sofá.

– Acabou! Finalmente! – anunciou Leka – Achei que eu fosse pirar!

– Pense que foi só o primeiro – falou Lucy em um tom entre pesar e animação.

**E NÃO PERCAM NO PRÓXIMO PROGRAMA! Severo Snape e todas as suas taras! (sem spoilers de HBP!)**


	2. Severo Snape no divã

**Escuridão completa.** Oh! Feixes de luzes piscando e iluminando, pouco a pouco, a telinha tão preta do seu televisor. Rosa, amarelo, verde, vermelho. A câmera dá um salto e gira. A frase: "A real dos personagens" aparece em branco enquanto fotos em preto e branco de Hermione, Fred, Jorge, Sirius, Remus e todo o resto da enorme banca de J.K. vão se colocando umas na frente das outras. A câmera se afasta para, depois, voltar rapidamente focando uma belíssima e exuberante foto colorida de "Rúbeo Hagrid: apresentador". Uma piscadela sexy para a galerinha que está assistindo e a direção do foco muda para um letreiro com luzes em néon que se destacam assustadoramente no ato de um prédio trouxa!

**NA CAMA COM HAGRID**

_A câmera foca o cenário: _Um palco gigantesco, com uma cama mega-super-ultra king size ao centro, fundo azul com estrelas flutuando magicamente e objetos de fetiche espalhados pelo cenário, dois divãs, um com Tom Cruise magicamente incorporado, tendo uma certa "protuberância" se mexendo ali e uma poltrona incorporando uma bruxa com seios fartos, que serviriam para descanso da cabeça, chamada Elvira. Uma banda composta por duendes toca um tango argentino.

A música continua tocando insistentemente, mas ninguém aparece. Todos ficam esperando e os duendes começam a olhar para os lados a procura do apresentador.

_Já nos bastidores_, Leka e Lucy batem na testa ao verem a situação.  
– Onde é que a Fleur está? – Leka com voz chorosa.

– A última vez que a vi estava flertando com o garçom. – Lucy comenta e Fleur aparece, ofegando. As duas fazem sinal para ela correr.

A platéia ouve a voz com sotaque francês, ainda ofegante.

– E... Arf-arf... Com vocês... puf... O apresentador mais sexy, charmoso e de graaaande puf...puf... p... – a platéia arregala os olhos – ... Coração!!!!! Rúbeo ah... Hagrid! Aaaaah...

Hagrid aparece, um tanto aborrecido, murmurando algo do tipo "Pensei que não fosse aparecer, aquele garçom vai pra rua com essazinha, ah vai..." mas quando se viu diante das câmeras, abriu o melhor sorriso.

A platéia está muda.

_Nos bastidores,_ Leka observa.  
– Ué? E o elfo com as plaquinhas?

– Ah, que saco! Esse pessoal não sabe que temos um horário? – Lucy aborrecida, foi procurar o elfo enquanto Leka foi substitui-lo.

_De volta ao palco: _a plaquinha de "aplausos e gritinhos" é erguida por Leka e a platéia obedece.  
– AHAM! Boa Noite! Boa noite! – Hagrid se estende na cama ao centro, com sua pose costumeira _a lá_ Cleópatra. – Bem vindos novamente ao nosso programa! Estamos aqui como sempre para trazer à tona os segredos sexuais mais cabeludos de seus personagens favoritos, além é claro, de ter uma experiência sex... cof-cof! Quero dizer, de ter uma troca de informações e convivência saudável conosco.

Leka levanta a placa "risos" e a platéia obedece.

_Enquanto isso, nos bastidores, mais precisamente na salinha do café...  
_– Seu elfo viciado! Volta pra lá, já estamos no ar! – Lucy desesperada, tentando tirar a garrafa de café das mãos do elfo.

– Fulanito só vai quando terminar de tomar café! O amo diretor disse que é para Fulanito se alimentar bem!

– Vou pedir pro chefe nunca mais contratar elfo mexicano... – Lucy suspira.

_De volta ao programa.  
_O meio-gigante arranha a garganta ao forçar a voz e ajeita seus vastos cabelos, jogando-os para trás. Mira a câmera com sua mesma cara sexy do primeiro programa e ainda acrescenta um dedinho, chamando a câmera para um close daquelas bochechas rechonchudas e maquiadas excessivamente.

– Vocês já pensaram como é duro ser o professor mais odiado de quase todo o colégio e ensinar poções para criancinhas pentelhas como Hermione Granger ou burras como Neville? O nosso ilustre convidado de hoje é alguém que muitos admiram e outros odeiam! Severo Snape, por favor, venha para o palco!

Leka procura por uma plaquinha e levanta rapidamente: "Aplausos". Todos o fazem. Todas as milhares de moscas fanáticas, que seguem o sebo do cabelo de Snape, fazem um zunido insuportável.

Snape, com sua napa brilhando e seus trajes elegantemente pretos, atravessa o palco do modo como insiste em fazer nos três filmes e vai logo em direção ao divã, mas se detém, indeciso entre o divã com Tom Cruise e a poltrona e se decide pela poltrona, sentando-se bem na ponta, coluna impecavelmente reta, encarando Hagrid com seu ar sério e seco de sempre.

O meio gigante pega um spray de veneno e lança no cabelo do professor, fazendo as moscas caírem e o professor tossir.

– Ora, ora... Severo Snape é um prazer tê-lo no nosso segundo programa. Posso te chamar de Napa, quero dizer, Nape? Não, vou chamá-lo de _Sev_, fica mais sexy para as garotas. Ah, mas não fique acanhado, a Elvira é boazinha, fique mais relaxado, vamos...

– Hm... Obrigado, Hagrid. – Snape se acomodou melhor na cadeira e a poltrona solta um gemido.

O elfo aparece e Leka dá lugar a ele, que imediatamente levanta a plaquinha de "risos". A platéia ri.

– Ela é sensível... – Hagrid explica, enquanto Snape fica constrangido em encostar a cabeça entre os seios da bruxa, que abre a boca de prazer e coloca a "mão" na perna dele – A primeira linha de poltronas para pessoas solitárias, são bem melhores que bonecas infláveis...

– Saiba que estou aqui unicamente porque fui ameaçado – Snape estava furioso – senão não teria me submetido a...

– O que? Você fala daquelas fotos comprometedoras de quando você era um comensal chapado por flu? – Hagrid pareceu chocado.

_Nos bastidores:_ Lucy havia roubado uma das fotos e olhava com Leka:  
– O nariz continua o mesmo... – Lucy analisa.

– O cabelo era melhor desse jeito, curto. Diminui a sebosidade. – Leka comenta.

– Eu ainda acho que ele ficou careca e que aquilo ali é peruca e o fato de que ela é sebosa deve ser porque ele usa vários produtos para que não pareça velha.

– Então ele devia continuar tentando, porque até agora não vi solução...

_De volta ao palco.  
_– Então, _Sev_... – Hagrid em sua tradicional pose a lá Cleópatra – Tem dado muitas...

Todos: "OOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHH!!!"

–... Detenções? – ele completa, erguendo uma das sobrancelhas para parecer sexy.

– Não sei do que está falando – Snape responde rápido demais, tenso, a poltrona Elvira fazendo carinho na perna dele – Todas as detenções que aplico são de acordo com as normas da escola.

– Soube que Hermione Granger vira e mexe tem que se submeter a essas detenções aplicadas de acordo com os métodos... Snape. – Hagrid dá uma piscadela.

– Isso são invencionices dessas garotas ensandecidas que são as minhas fãs – Snape sorriu, presunçoso – Elas têm fantasias comigo e colocam-nas em histórias, sendo que como têm vergonha de usar o próprio nome, associam como se fosse a Srta Granger, por exemplo. Como se eu gostasse daquela CDF só porque ela tem seios grandes. Hunf!

– Hm... Sei... – um dos duendes da banda ironiza. Snape lança um olhar gélido e o duende cai morto.

– Ops! Tirem-no daqui! Chamem um médico, por favor! – Hagrid pede e Lucy e Leka retiram o elfo do palco. O apresentador volta a falar com Snape – Mas continuando, _Sev_, houve boatos de que você aplica essas... "Detenções" até em garotos, como o Harry ou o Malfoy...

– Isso é o cúmulo! – o professor esmurra o braço da poltrona que solta um grito de "AH!".

O elfo levanta a placa de risos e a platéia não resiste, caindo na gargalhada.

– Que mer... é essa? – ele pergunta e quando vê a legenda do que diz, pergunta – Ainda tem censura num programa desses?

– Pra você ver como somos perseguidos... – Hagrid dá uma fungada, pesaroso, mas logo se recompõe – E eu falei que a Elvira é sensível. Ah, acho que começamos com o pé esquerdo, _Sev_, que tal algo pra beber?

– Firewisky, por favor – disse ele, com frieza.

_Novamente, nos bastidores:_ Lucy pinga algumas gotas na bebida.  
– O que é isso? – Leka pergunta.

– _Veritasserum_, a pedido do diretor. – Lucy, com um sorriso maligno.

– U-hu! A verdade por trás do sebo! – Leka se anima.

No palco, Lucy entrega o copo com vodca, Hagrid observa Snape dar as primeiras goladas.  
– Agora, que tal um joguinho, hã? Eu pergunto e você responde.

– Por que não? Quero acabar logo com isso...

Hagrid estala os dedos.

– Tudo bem... Então... Você é adepto ao sado masoquismo? – pergunta, a queima roupa.

A platéia na expectativa, o elfo baterista tocava incessantemente para aumentar a tensão, até que...

– Só às terças e quintas. – Snape responde, o olhar um pouco vidrado – Fins de semana eu reservo para sexo grupal, enquanto que às quartas e sextas são para sexo transmitido ao vivo via internet.

– E às segundas-feiras? – pergunta Hagrid, casualmente.

– Eu tenho que descansar um dia, não? Só abro exceções quando valem realmente a pena... – de repente, Snape compreende o que acaba de dizer – SEUS MALDITOS! Eu vou PROCESSAR esse programa! Isso é uso ilegal de _Veritasserum_!

– Ora, _Sev_... Não seja tão puritano... – Hagrid piscou, malicioso e depois acrescentou para a câmera, num close – Até parece que ele não teve seus dias de comensal. – e se dirigiu novamente para Snape – Garanto que você já fez isso com alguém, não fez?

– Fiz para satisfazer um fetiche com interrogatórios sob torturas e eu dava as penalidades – Snape, com semblante sonhador, depois recupera sua pose fria – Que mer...! Eu retiro o que disse e me recuso a responder mais!

– Mas seus fãs querem ouvir tudo o que você tem a dizer – Hagrid fingia surpresa e clamou à platéia – Querem ou não querem?

– QUE-RE-MOS! QUE-RE-MOS! QUE-RE-MOS! – Fulanito, o elfo mexicano, não precisou levantar as plaquinhas dessa vez.

– Está vendo, _Sev_? Então, a pedidos dos fãs (e olha que recebemos várias correspondências sobre isso!) a platéia fará as perguntas!

– EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHH! – a platéia grita, entusiasmada.

Snape observa a platéia, horrorizado. A maioria que está no programa são alunos de Hogwarts, todos aqueles que maltratou, incluindo Harry Potter e cia.

_Mais uma vez nos bastidores:  
_– Prepara os pára-médicos, ele vai surtar – Lucy comentou, entre a vontade de rir e a preocupação com o entrevistado.

– Eu é que vou surtar... Olha ali quem tá entrando à paisana, com um balde de pipoca na mão!

Leka aponta para Sirius, que se mistura à platéia, rindo descaradamente.

– Subornaram os seguranças de novo! – as duas exclamam ao mesmo tempo, batendo a mão na testa.

_De volta ao programa.  
_– NAAAAAAAAAAOOOOO!!!! – Snape clama por misericórdia.

– SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIM! – a platéia pede.

– Sinto muito, _Sev_... Mas quem manda aqui no programa é o público! – Hagrid, rindo da desgraça alheia.

– Não tenho que tolerar isso! – Snape tenta se levantar, mas não consegue, pois Elvira, a poltrona, o agarra pelas costas e o força a sentar – O que significa isso?

– Ah, a Elvira só agarra quando percebe que a pessoa está excitada... – Hagrid, informa, malicioso.

O elfo Fulanito levanta a placa de "Hmmmmmmmmm" e a platéia obedece, junto com os risinhos. Os "braços" de Elvira o agarram no peito, enquanto uma das mãos vai descendo até abaixo da cintura.

– Isso é um insulto! – ele grita, vermelho não se sabia se de raiva ou de vergonha.

– Isso é televisão – Hagrid o corrige e se dirigindo a platéia – Muito bem! Você aí, diga seu nome e faça a pergunta!

A câmera focaliza um dos alunos da Sonserina, Vicent Crabbe, acompanhado de perto de Goyle.

– Vicent Crabbe. – com voz rouca, mas totalmente gay – Qual a sua preferência sexual? – pergunta, esperançoso.

– Sou hetero, seu imbecil! – Snape responde, a contragosto – Mas já participei de orgias com homens, sendo que fazia a parte ativa. Ora seu...! – ele pára de xingar ao sentir o "aperto" de Elvira mais forte.

– Pronto, pronto... – Hagrid tentando ser conciliador – Não doeu nada, não foi? Você acabou sendo a parte ativa da história! E a Elvira sabe como consolar... Próxima pergunta!

A câmera focaliza uma garota.

– Suzana Bones. Hm, você já fantasiou qualquer coisa com alguma aluna?

– Claro que sim, inclusive com você, sua cretina! – Snape falando praticamente cuspindo – Uma sala cheia de alunas virgens (cof-cof!) e com a mente pervertida o suficiente para me satisfazer.

Enquanto Suzana se sentava, estarrecida, ouve-se Harry comentar: "Bem que eu suspeitei que ele tinha tendências á pedofilia".

– Próxima pergunta! – Hagrid pediu, rindo.

– Rony Weasley – Rony tinha um brilho maléfico no olhar, que assustou a todos os presentes – Qual foi o tipo de sexo mais bizarro que você praticou?

O estúdio ficou em silêncio mortal. As câmeras começam a focar os presentes de forma aleatória, com close:

A face maligna e sádica de Rony.

A platéia ansiosa.

Hagrid de olhos arregalados, fingindo expectativa.

Snape, lívido, sua boca tremia como se tentasse impedir que a fala saísse, era possível reparar uma veia pulsando em sua testa enquanto suava frio e olhava para os lados, procurando arrego.

– E-e-eu... – ele gaguejava – Fo-o-foi... Com três _veelas_ e um elfo-doméstico, no lombo de um hipogrifo.

Silêncio.

A câmera volta a focar a platéia, horrorizada.

Hagrid com a boca aberta de surpresa.

Volta para Snape, agora rubro, consciente de sua resposta.

Por fim, Elvira, com a boca aberta, sensual, e os olhos revirando.

– HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

As gargalhadas eram ouvidas do lado de fora do estúdio. Elvira morde a orelha de Snape, provocante.

– Bem, sempre passamos por fases hm... Diferentes em nossas vidas, – Hagrid tentava ajudar – descobertas e tudo mais... Isso é normal!... Pensando bem, não é não, é muito bizarro, mas tudo bem. Próxima pergunta!

– Harry Potter – a câmera dá um close em Harry, mirando a cicatriz. Todos: "OOOH!" – O fato de você me perseguir em suas aulas tem a ver com algum tipo de fetiche enrustido resultante de suas raras tendências homossexuais ou tem a ver APENAS com o ódio mortal que você sente pelo meu pai?

– Boa pergunta, Harry – Hagrid o elogia.

– Obrigado. – Harry, fingindo modéstia.

– Nunca tive fantasias com você, idiota! – Snape bradou – A não ser sendo um _voyer_ seria muito excitante ver as garotas da Sonserina aplicando práticas sadicas em você...

– Credo, da Sonserina só tem baranga! – Harry se indignou – Se fosse com as meninas da Grifinória ou da Corvinal, aí quem sabe... E quanto ao meu pai?

– Ele sempre foi um convencido que catava todas, é claro que eu o odiava! Até que sossegou o facho quando namorou a sua mãe – Snape falava muito depressa.

– Que alívio... Por um momento pensei que ele também tivesse uma queda pelo meu pai, como o Pettigrew veado. – Harry se senta, aliviado.

– Uma última pergunta, pra saidera! Alguém? – Hagrid pergunta, olhando a platéia. – Ah! Pode perguntar!

– Hermione Granger – Mione tentava em vão arrumar o cabelo enquanto falava – O senhor tem, hm... Um fetiche, uma fantasia que ainda não realizou por falta de coragem?

– Eu... – tensão entre Snape e a platéia – Sempre quis me fantasiar de Batman e ter que lutar com uma Mulher Gato até o êxtase total... Mas na verdade é patético querer me fantasiar de um herói trouxa.

Todos riram. O elfo se abanava com as plaquinhas, já que não tinha mais necessidade de levanta-las.

_Nos bastidores:  
_– Será que é por isso que ele mantém a aparência de um morcego gigante? – Leka perguntou, com uma careta.

– Bem provável – Lucy responde, e começa a analisar o perfil de Snape – Mas com aquele cabelo... A máscara vai acabar escorregando e ficando toda engordurada!

_De volta ao palco:  
_– Ah, _Sev_! – Hagrid tentava consolar o professor, que começava a fazer cara de choro, por causa da humilhação e pela fantasia não realizada – Não tem que se envergonhar por ser um herói trouxa, principalmente depois de tantas que você já praticou!

– Será que agora eu posso ir embora? – Snape perguntou, irritado. Elvira fez um "carinho" nele, que prendeu a respiração.

– Só depois da nossa surpresa! Espera aí – Hagrid coloca óculos escuros rapidamente – Fleur! Pode vir!

Fleur aparece vestida de Mulher Gato, com um chicote em uma das mãos e uma fantasia de Batman na outra. O público masculino ovacionou; Snape arregalou os olhos, maravilhado pela roupa e abobado por causa do efeito de atração que a _meio-veela_ emitia.

– O meu morcegão quer brincar? – Fleur, com voz sensual desnecessária – Coloca a roupinha pra mim, então, vai...

Com uma força descomunal, Snape se liberta de Elvira, que protesta com um "Aaanh!..." e arreganha os dentes, com um olhar faminto para Fleur, que murmura algo do tipo "O que eu não faço para manter meu emprego...".

– Só se for ao som da Conga. – ele fala, sedutor, molhando os lábios com a língua de forma a parecer sensual.

– Tudo o que quiser, _Sev_! E com uma convidada mais que especial só pra você! – Hagrid brada – Toca aí, _My boy_!

Aparece Gretchem como convidada e a banda começa a tocar "Conga, la Conga".

– Conga, la conga! Conga, conga, conga!

A platéia começava a invadir o palco para se juntar à Snape e Fleur que dançavam na coreografia de Gretchem, Snape com dificuldade de colocar a máscara de Batman – algo relacionado ao cabelo.

– E por hoje é só, público que me ama! – Hagrid, tirando os óculos escuros apenas para dar uma piscadela sensual para a câmera – Até o próximo programa! Sonhem comigo, fantasias aqui, na minha cama... – e lança um olhar sensual, molhando os lábios com a língua.

_E nos bastidores, Lucy e Leka observam, horrorizadas, o movimento.  
_– Olha a zona que o palco ficou! – Leka, desesperada.

– Zona e meia... Isso aí vai é virar suruba – Lucy comentou, observando alguns expectadores tirar a blusa – Vamos sair de fininho, senão sobra pra gente.

– Concordo... Pizza? – Leka sugeriu, olhando o relógio.

– Alguém aí falou em pizza? – era Sirius Black.

– Ah... Como vai, Sr Black? – as duas perguntam, um pouco abobadas.

– Sem formalidade, garotas... – Sirius fingiu modéstia – Podem me chamar de Sirius.

– E a pizza, topa? – Leka não perde tempo em perguntar.

– Claro! Ficou muito bizarro ver o Ranhoso como Batman, quase perco o apetite... Quase...

Enquanto caminhavam, Lucy cochicha com Leka.

– Dessa vez valeu a pena o suborno do segurança.

– Tomara que no próximo programa também valha. – Leka, esperançosa por um Lupin.

**E NÃO PERCAM O PRÓXIMO PROGRAMA! VOLDEMORT POR DEBAIX... QUERO DIZER, POR TRÁS DA CAPA!**

**

* * *

****NA: **_Imagem das fotos do Snape disponível no nosso profile._


	3. A cobra de Voldemort

_No camarim:  
_– Quando digo para vocês filmarem minha piscadela direita eu quis dizer a direita e não a esquerda! Será possível? – Hagrid estava sentadinho na sua cadeira de maquiagem montada as pressas no estúdio mesmo, ali, naquele cantinho esquecido e nunca filmado, muitíssimo chateado – Eu dou o meu máximo para que esse programa fique excelente e as pessoas não cooperam! Puxa, um pouco de consideração comigo seria muitíssimo agradável. Estou me dobrando do avesso para dar aulas e ainda participar desse programa. Vocês deveriam agradecer a minha presença!

Leka olha para Lucy, revirando os olhos.

– Você acha que ele está começando a ficar com estrelismo? – sussurrou, olhando o relógio compulsivamente.

– Se eu acho? – Lucy riu sarcástica indo a direção ao apresentador – Hagrid, meu querido, vamos, o show já vai começar.

– Direita, estão ouvindo? Direita... – ele choramingou.

– Pode deixar Hagrid, iremos filmar só suas piscadelas direitas – arregalou os olhos e fez com que ele se sentasse.

– Porque, como eu já disse, isso é mais um favor do que qualquer outra coisa. Estou aqui realmente pelo dinheiro, sabem? Salário de professor não é lá essas coisas, muito menos no mundo bruxo. É difícil. E vocês ainda dificultam tudo... – e continuou a resmungar obsessivamente.

– Ele está com TPM masculina? – perguntou Lucy.

– Ou menopausa... Mas o que preocupa é: ele não vai calar a boca? – Leka apertou o botão do rádio – Mandem ele ficar quieto e se concentrar na droga do tele prompter antes que entremos no ar!

– Tá, eu acho que não vamos conseguir nada com esse novo assistente de produção! Francamente! Esses bruxos e trouxas não se entendem mais! Não estão sendo capazes nem de empregar alguém decente para nos ajudar! – exclamou Lucy.

– Sabíamos que assistente de palco não é fácil – suspirou Leka, observando o elfo Fulanito organizar suas placas.

– Arght! – Lucy ouve a voz do diretor anunciando o tempo restante "Cinco segundos!" – VAMOS HAGRID, PRESTE ATENÇÃO AQUI! – gritou apontando para a câmera.

**Escuridão completa.** Oh! Feixes de luzes piscando e iluminando, pouco a pouco, a telinha tão preta do seu televisor. Rosa, amarelo, verde, vermelho. A câmera dá um salto e gira. A frase: "A real dos personagens" aparece em branco enquanto fotos em preto e branco de Hermione, Fred, Jorge, Sirius, Remus e todo o resto da enorme banca de J.K. vão se colocando umas na frente das outras. A câmera se afasta para, depois, voltar rapidamente focando uma belíssima e exuberante foto colorida de "Rúbeo Hagrid: apresentador". Uma piscadela sexy para a galerinha que está assistindo e a direção do foco muda para um letreiro com luzes em néon que se destacam assustadoramente no ato de um prédio trouxa!

**NA CAMA COM HAGRID **

_A câmera foca o cenário: _Um palco gigantesco, com uma cama mega-super-ultra king size ao centro, fundo azul com estrelas flutuando magicamente e objetos de fetiche espalhados pelo cenário. Uma banda composta por duendes toca um jazz.

Uma voz feminina, com sotaque francês faz o anúncio:

– E com vocês, o apresentador mais sexy, charmoso e de graaaande... (a platéia arregala os olhos)... Coração!!!!! Rúbeo Hagrid!

Uma plaquinha com os dizeres "aplausos" é erguida pelo elfo e a platéia saúda o apresentador, que demora a entrar. A platéia continua aplaudindo e a câmera focando o canto direito do palco sem sucesso. Fulanito, o elfo, já está com os braços doendo de tanto segurar a placa, até que Hagrid surge rapidamente, consciente de seu atraso.

– Boa noite queridos! – cumprimentou, mordendo os lábios brevemente enquanto virava seu corpo grande extremamente para a esquerda – É uma honra tê-los aqui em mais uma magnífica madrugada! E mais uma vez, oferecemos a vocês um show revelador sobre seu personagem ou casal favorito! Hoje, uma entrevista inédita e... – Hagrid pára quando percebe que um papel aparece na sua mesa. Ele o desdobra e lê, olhando para a câmera um pouco confuso.

Ouve-se um burburinho da platéia, enquanto os olhos do gigante ficam arregalados e Hagrid começa a empalidecer e tremer todo. Olha para a câmera tentando movimentar os lábios, sem conseguir falar, e olha em direção aos bastidores.

_Nos bastidores: _Leka e Lucy estavam paradas, estáticas. Duas varinhas apontadas para seus pescoços por dois mascarados.  
– Hm... gente, o nosso astro está um pouco chocado e confuso... – Lucy, tentando manter a calma, falou sem olhar para os comensais – Não acham que para trabalharmos melhor precisamos de um pouco de... espaço?

– É, entendem? – Leka falava, controlando o nervosismo ao extremo – Vocês querem ou não querem um programa exclusivo?

Os comensais se encaram e soltam as assistentes, entrando em acordo. Leka pega cartolina e escreve rapidamente, murmurando algo parecido com "nunca mais confio nesses seguranças corruptíveis", colocando na frente do prompter e substituindo o que estava ali.

_De volta ao palco: _Hagrid força uma tosse e lê o conteúdo.  
– Ah... Hoje tivemos uma... mudança de planos... A-HAM – ele limpa a garganta, finalmente se controlando, mas visivelmente nervoso – Hoje temos um convidado muito extravagante, com um visual inspirado no Michael Jackson, ou será que foi o Michael quem o imitou? Vamos descobrir agora! Senhoras e senhores, com vocês, Tom Marvolo Riddle, ou melhor, Lord Vo...Vo-o...Vool...Voldemort – a respiração dele falhou de repente quando finalmente conseguiu pronunciar o nome.

Um foco de luz azul se volta para a entrada do palco e, vestido com uma capa preta que vai quase raspando no chão de forma sexy e um chapeuzinho no estilo M.J., ele entra de costas, deslizando na ponta dos pés, murmurando uma música. Quando chegou bem perto da câmera, parou e imitou o tão conhecido grito, entre trouxas, "Auuu".

_Nos bastidores: _Leka arregala os olhos, horrorizada e sussurra para Lucy:  
– Michael Jackson?! – pergunta, arregalando os olhos – Ele não odiava trouxas?

– Esse programa está cada vez mais estranho. – Lucy cochicha, para que os comensais não a ouçam.

– Estranho? Eu usaria o termo revelador. Francamente!

_De volta ao palco: _Hagrid arregala os olhos e segura a risada enquanto todos os outros permanecem estáticos. O elfo começa a tremer e levanta a placa de aplausos de ponta cabeça. A platéia obedece, hesitante.

– Olá Voldie! Posso te chamar de Voldie não posso?

– Não – respondeu o convidado, num tom sério e sorriso cínico. – Mas em nome dos velhos tempos e, principalmente, porque eu não quero que você gagueje de novo, permito que me chame de Tom.

– Ah, claro... – o gigante sorri um pouco sem graça, mas já se recompondo do vexame, fazendo sinal para que ele se sente, inutilmente, porque Voldemort já se sentara – Seja muito bem vindo ao nosso programa.

– Deixe de tagarelice, seu mestiço burro. Eu sei muito bem que a produção do seu programa não me tolera só por causa daquele atentado na torre de transmissão, coisa pouca, ninguém nem morreu! – ele falava com irritação, mas de modo formal e num gesto como quem joga o cabelo para trás, inutilmente, por ser careca, ele completa – Por isso me convidei.

– Bem... Então... Então... – Hagrid olha desconsolado para Leka, que escrevia freneticamente na cartolina, a erguendo para que ele pudesse ler – Mesmo assim, devo dizer que é muito... (o que está escrito ali...) diferente ver alguém como você por aqui, Tom, por isso agradecemos a sua presença, que com certeza, será inesquecível!

– Eu quem agradeço a oportunidade de deixar que eu me apresente como um ser muito além de seus instintos de dominar o mundo. Por que ser um vilão é extremamente difícil e a mãe J.K. nunca me deixa transparecer alguém com outros interesses, com outras metas. – respondeu muito categoricamente com uma voz fina e até estridente – Logo, obrigado pela publicidade extra e unicamente isso. Sem nenhum outro interesse.

– Também, depois de invadir o estúdio... – um dos duendes da banda fala sem querer, e Hagrid se desesperou, implorando que ele fizesse silêncio com a mão.

Voldemort apenas lança um olhar malvado, mostra a língua de cobra literalmente e o duende começa a pegar fogo e a se debater descontroladamente. Os outros tentam se aproximar pra ajudar.

– Se tentarem ajudar, vão acabar como ele... – Voldemort fala, num bocejo de tédio. Os duendes recuam. O duende ficou carbonizado e desintegrou, sobrando apenas o pó.

_Nos bastidores: _Lucy e Leka observavam a cena, sem se moverem.  
– Bem... o Charlie sempre foi um língua solta mesmo... Só não precisava acabar assim... – Lucy lamentava o ocorrido, seguida de perto pelo comensal.

– Poxa, ele podia ter queimado instantaneamente, assim não sentiria tanta dor... AI! – Leka foi cutucada pela varinha do comensal e voltou sua atenção ao palco.

_De volta ao palco: _a câmera foca o close em Hagrid, olhos esbugalhados, uma gota de suor descendo em câmera lenta, tremendo os lábios de forma muito perceptível. A câmera passa a focar Voldemort, com uma expressão de fingido interesse.

– Hã... alguém limpe ali e mande os restos mortais do Charlie pra família... – Hagrid tentou não transparecer medo. E se volta para Voldemort, sorrindo hesitante – Voltando agora ao Tom... Nossa, nunca pensei que teria você no meu programa! Estou sem palavras!

– Claro que está... – Voldemort sorri, mostrando os dentes amarelados – Eu consigo fazer esse efeito nas pessoas... – Lucy faz sinal para o elfo erguer a plaquinha de risos, que obedece ainda tremendo e a platéia ri – Mas prossiga com seu programa...

– Ah, sim, claro! Erm... – Hagrid olha para os lados e decide ignorar a cartolina improvisada de Leka. – Então me diga... Seu visual foi inspirado em Michael Jackson, pelo que vejo você é um fã...

– Sim, foi meio inusitado, entende? – Voldemort responde, brincando com um instrumento do palco de aparência letal – Todos pensam que é por causa dos Horcrux, mas eu só assumi essa aparência agora, antes eu tinha um nariz bem feito... Como o Michael está com o nariz de porco, decidi tirar o meu e deixar apenas as fendas.

– Fascinante... – Hagrid arregala os olhos para a câmera. O elfo ergue a placa com OOOOOOHHHH e a platéia obedece. – Mas... espero que não se ofenda... Michael ainda tem cabelo!

– É o próximo passo para meu visual. – Voldemort passa a mão pela careca, de forma dramática e patética – Mas como estou com alguns... obstáculos... Sabe, o tempo é muito curto, é tanta coisa pra se fazer! Comandar os comensais, tentar matar Harry Potter, dominar o mundo... Tive que adiar o implante capilar!

– Acredite, eu sei como é ter a agenda cheia para nossos compromissos, Tom... – Hagrid dá uma palmadinha que pretendia ser carinhosa na mão de Voldemort – Aqui com o programa e depois Hogwarts, me dividindo para ser guarda-caça, professor e apresentador...

– Se fizer isso de novo, morre – ele diz, sério. Hagrid engole em seco e recolhe a mão tentando inutilmente disfarçar o nervosismo.

_Nos bastidores:_ Lucy e Leka tentavam falar por linguagem de sinais, mas depois de inúmeras tentativas desistiram e passaram a falar, prestando atenção no programa e no movimento das varinhas dos comensais.

– O Hagrid não tem script para perguntas nesse programa. – Leka segurava algumas cartolinas. – Não sabe por onde prosseguir...

– Ou seja, estamos fritos. Apesar de ser o próprio demo no programa, não teremos ibope! – Lucy sussurra, um dos comensais tentava ouvir o que falavam – O Hagrid vai ter que dar um jeito nisso...

Ela toma a cartolina de Leka e com uma caneta "pilot" de ponta grossa, escreve umas palavras e a levanta em direção ao apresentador, que aperta os olhos para conseguir ler a letra miúda que dizia: "TOMA QUE O FILHO É TEU! IMPROVISA AÍ!"

_No palco: _A reação de Hagrid é imediata.  
– Oh-oh... – close em Hagrid. A câmera foca os olhos do meio gigante para os bastidores, olhando de volta para a câmera, olhando de relance para o autoconvidado, olhando novamente para a câmera e em seguida para a platéia e novamente para a câmera, dando por fim um sorriso mostrando seus dentes amarelados, um deles de ouro. – Vamos deixar de lengalenga e passar para a parte mais interessante do programa! Tom Riddle, Lorde Vol... enfim, Tom. Muitos dizem que por você ter viajado muito e se dedicado apenas aos estudos das artes das trevas se tornou um bruxo assexuado. Você consegue mesmo viver sem um mínimo de sexo? Nem beijo na boca você deu?

Lucy e Leka batem a mão na testa, ficando de queixo caído, perplexas. Trocam olhares que querem dizer: "ele está morto" e ouve-se um burburinho da platéia.

Para surpresa de todos, Voldemort apenas sorri.

– Bem, dizem que os monges tibetanos conseguem viver sem sexo, mas eu... há! Eu sempre fui bonitão. Acha mesmo que eu ia perder a oportunidade de desvirginar essas bruxinhas que eu encontrava e que caíam (e ainda caem!) – ele ergue o dedo indicador para a platéia, enfatizando o que dizia – na minha lábia?

O elfo é cutucado por Leka e dá um pulo de susto, erguendo a placa de OOOOH! – a platéia obedece.

– Por um momento eu fiquei preocupado, Tom... sabe como é, algumas pessoas do tal "fandom" – Hagrid faz um gesto com as mãos, indicando aspas – podem pensar que você ou é assexuado ou tem uma tara secreta por Harry Potter.

– Tara nenhuma, nem fetiche. – Tom fala com naturalidade. Coça o queixo antes de prosseguir – Se bem que a mãe dele... foi um verdadeiro desperdício ter que mata-la, mas ela não saía da minha frente e eu acabei perdendo a paciência... Sabe como é, a emoção do momento... Claro que se soubesse o que me aconteceria naquele dia, teria jogado um _Imperius_ nela e criaríamos o garoto como nosso...

– Você acha que teria sido mais eficiente criar o Harry logo de cara para o "lado negro da força"? – Hagrid pergunta, com olhos arregalados. Música de fundo do filme Star Wars.

– Sim, mas como quero ser imortal não toleraria alguém com um poder maior que o meu, por isso não tenho descendente... – ele se aproxima de Hagrid, fingindo querer sussurrar, Hagrid recua discretamente – Além disso, não quero pagar pensões milionárias para qualquer uma que tenha um filho meu. Em todo caso, eu tenho meu esperma guardado em laboratório, o sangue de Slytherin tem que continuar eternamente, seja através de mim ou de um sucessor de sangue puro – ele completa com dignidade.

O elfo leva outra cutucada, dessa vez do comensal e volta a subir a placa de "OOOOH" – a platéia e até Hagrid obedecem.

– Mas inseminação artificial não é um método totalmente trouxa?

– Sim, mas demonstra que os trouxas não são tão inúteis quanto pensei. Apesar de que... se eu quiser... eu ainda posso conseguir que qualquer mulher caia aos meus pés, sem nem apelar para _Imperius_.

_Nos bastidores: _Lucy e Leka riem baixinho.  
– Realmente, se eu não soubesse quem era, teria me apaixonado à primeira vista por um careca sem nariz e branco macilento. – Lucy ironiza.

– Vai ver é que a cobra do Voldemort tem poder. – Leka fala. As duas se entreolham e começam a rir.

Levam cutucadas de uma varinha e uma comensal as ameaça.

– Vocês estão falando mal do mestre?

As duas imediatamente engolem o riso.

– Nós? – Lucy olha para os lados procurando mais alguém – Não, não. Que é isso! Estávamos rindo é do método de inseminação dos trouxas.

– Que obviamente é desnecessário no caso do Voldemort e sua cobra poderosa. – Leka deixa escapar e as duas tapam a mão com a boca para não rir.

– Parem de falar mal do Mestre! Porque o mestre é LINDO! É TUDO DE BOM! – ela tira a máscara e revela ser Bellatrix. – Ele conta tudo pra mim, me dá carinho, casa, comida, eu cuido da sua cobra, ele também me dá...

Ouve-se um _ham-ham _atrás das três, e Bellatrix completa:

– E me deu o Rodolphus de volta, claro... – falou, sem demonstrar emoção.

_De volta ao palco,_ Voldemort ouve a voz estridente da comensal.  
– Bella, cala a boca! Não vê que estou no meio de uma entrevista? – a câmera dá um close e logo em seguida foca os bastidores, com Bellatrix discutindo com as assistentes de palco.

– Sim, mestre! Tudo o que quiser! – ela fala de modo exaltado, corações aparecendo em torno de sua cabeça enquanto ela suspira em adoração. A câmera volta a focar Voldemort.

– Continue, Hagrid. – disse ele, acenando para Hagrid.

– Ah, claro... – Hagrid tentava se concentrar em outras perguntas – Então, pelo visto você gosta do tipo ruivo... – (ouve-se algo parecido com "HUNF!" vindo dos bastidores, Hagrid ignora) – os boatos de que você, ou sua lembrança-guardada-no-diário-de-16-anos ficaram atraídos por Gina Weasley, mesmo ela tendo apenas onze anos?

– Ah, não! Nada de pedofilia pra cima de mim, Hagrid! Já me bastam os rios de acusações que posso receber se eu for... há-há se eu for... hahahahaha! Se eu for PRESO! MUAHUAHAUAHAUAHAUAU! O QUE É IMPOSSÍVEL! MUAHAHAHA! AQUELE MINISTÉRIO É MUITO BURRO! MUAHAUHAUA!

Todos ficam estáticos ao som da risada casual de Voldemort, porque mesmo sendo uma risada casual, é semelhante a uma risada maléfica legítima.

O elfo começa a tremer e Leka é obrigada a ir até ele e erguer a placa de risos em seu lugar. A platéia obedece, hesitante. Hagrid parece petrificado, mas logo se recompõe. Tom continua.

– Se bem que agora não seria tanto pedofilia, ela já deve estar com o quê? 15, 16 anos? Hm... – ele coça o queixo – Ela é a ex-atual de Harry Potter... Seria divertido ver os truques da pequena e claro, ensinar muito mais...

A câmera fecha o close no rosto de Voldemort, os olhos vermelhos brilhando intensamente. Ouve-se um claro "GRRRR" dos bastidores e Hagrid pigarreia para acordar Tom de seu devaneio.

– Mas você acha mesmo que ela cairia em sua lábia depois que a sua versão jovem tentou?

– O que você quer dizer com isso? Quer dizer por acaso que sou feio? – Tom levantou a voz, seus olhos começaram a faiscar. Antes que Hagrid o respondesse, ele falou: – Só porque não tenho mais aquele rosto de bundinha de bebê não quer dizer que não tenha... – ele passa a mão pela careca dramaticamente – charme.

– Ah, Tom... Você entendeu errado, não quis ofender... – Hagrid tentou consertar, mas foi atingido por um _Crucio _vindo dos bastidores.

Voldemort procura quem está atirando e a câmera focaliza Bellatrix com a varinha erguida.

– Bella! Pare com isso já! – a câmera volta a focalizar Voldemort, apontando a própria varinha para a comensal – Ai, ai, ai! Se não parar, não vai ter sessão sado-maso dessa semana!

– Mestre, ele estava falando mal do senhor! – a câmera foca novamente os bastidores, enquadrando Leka e Lucy que correram atrás de algumas caixas, enquanto Bellatrix fazia beicinho. Rodolphus, já sem máscara, batia o pé e coçava a testa discretamente.

A câmera agora focalizava alternadamente Voldemort e Bellatrix, conforme falavam.

– Isso quem resolve sou eu. – replicou o entrevistado, ainda apontando a varinha para Bella. Hagrid estava arfando como se tivesse levado um choque – Agora seja uma boa menina, ou lhe darei um castigo...

– Pior do que aquele do Ministério, mestre? – Bella pergunta, esperançosa.

– Não, hoje você não merece. – ele se voltou para Hagrid – Comensais. Bah! Tente liderar um grupo de bruxos das trevas, são piores que crianças quando querem torturar.

– Estou vendo... – Hagrid tentava se recompor – Hã... pelo que percebi, você também é adepto ao sado-maso... Tem alguma relação aos comensais ou torturas trouxas?

– Bem... Na verdade eu sou apenas sádico, o masoquismo fica por conta de quem eu pego... E olha que algumas só gostam depois do terceiro tapa... – ele faz sinal de reprovação com a cabeça. – Mas a sensação de poder maltratar é excitante!

– E por acaso você já sentiu prazer com alguma trouxa? – Hagrid perguntou. A platéia exclamou OOOOH sem o elfo se manifestar e começaram alguns burburinhos – Quero dizer, no que diz respeito a maltratar... Sabe, ser sádico mesmo...

– Hagrid, meu caro... – Voldemort se empertigou no divã, pose de mau e olhos de desprezo – Eu posso ter ficado treze anos inválido... Mas não fiquei TÃO desesperado pra sair por aí catando qualquer lixo que vem pela frente! Francamente, olha bem pra mim, você acha que eu faria isso? Absolutamente!

– Foi o que pensei, Tom... Foi o que pensei – Hagrid voltou a suar frio e a voz de Bellatrix mais uma vez ecoou pelo estúdio.

– Para que meu mestre se sujeitaria a ficar com uma trouxa, nem que fosse por dez minutos? Ele sabe muito bem que pode ficar com uma sangue puro como eu!

– Bella... – Ele fez um gesto exigindo silêncio, em tom de aviso.

– Sabe, Tom... Estou mesmo muito curioso. Existem triângulos amorosos entre os comensais? – Hagrid perguntou em tom casual, olhando para a câmera e erguendo uma das sobrancelhas, fingindo curiosidade e mistério. Voldemort o encara sério.

– Dá um tempo, você percebeu que sim. – Hagrid sorri satisfeito – Sabe, Bella é muito carente e... De vez em quando, isso foi ela quem me contou, não sei se é verdade... O Rodolphus... Falha.

_Nos bastidores:_ Rodolphus pára de coçar a testa, que ficava roxa e encara a esposa.  
– O QUÊ??? – ele se aproxima de Bellatrix e aponta a varinha pra ela – Você inventou essa história só pra ficar com ele???

– SIM, POR QUÊ? – Bella o encara de volta, em tom de desafio.

– É, Rodolphus. Qual o problema? – Voldemort pergunta do palco – Vai dizer que você não sabia que a Bella morre de amores por mim... E eu só dou o que ela pede, juro. – ele se vira para Hagrid – Bella adora cuidar de Nagini Jr., passa horas com ela.

A câmera focaliza Rodolphus, com a testa irritada de tanto coçar.

Bella, de braços cruzados, seu ar de superioridade impecável.

Voldemort sentado na poltrona, expressão de tédio.

Rodolphus novamente, suspirando, resignado

– Bem... – ele hesita e baixa a varinha – Só que eu não tenho esse problema... E só aceito essa traição porque... Porque afinal é com o mestre.

– Fala sério, Rodolphus! – uma voz conhecida vinda da platéia dá uma gargalhada – Vai ser corno manso assim em Azkaban!

A câmera procura entre a platéia, encontrando Sirius Black entre os convidados.

– O que você está fazendo aqui? – Voldemort se levanta para encarar Sirius – Não vê que é uma entrevista exclusiva?

– Você devia estar morto, Black! – Bellatrix invade o palco para encarar melhor o primo. Hagrid apenas observa desconfiado e temeroso, enquanto Voldemort lança um olhar assassino para a comensal que invadia seu espaço.

– No livro, sim! Mas não estamos no livro, oras! Aqui é o fandom e estou vivinho! – Sirius se levanta e caminha despreocupadamente, a câmera o segue até o palco – E fala a verdade, Bellinha. Você estava morrendo de saudades do seu cachorrão aqui...

A câmera foca o rosto de Bellatrix, pálido e com os olhos arregalados. A câmera enquadrando, em seguida, Voldemort, que estava levemente intrigado. Deu close em Rodolphus, com sua mancha avermelhada na testa de tanto coçar e voltou para Hagrid, com uma expressão aparvalhada. Em seguida, a câmera foca o centro do palco no momento em que Rodolphus o invade.

– O que você quer dizer com isso?

_Nos bastidores_, Lucy e Leka finalmente se mexem com naturalidade.  
– Por que todo o corno é o último a saber? – Leka, saindo de trás de um pilar.

– É como eu digo, o amor é cego, não escuta ninguém e só fala besteira... – Lucy, pegando o celular.

– Vai ligar pra quem? – Leka presta mais atenção ao palco do que na amiga.

– 190-bruxo, espero que ele atenda... – Lucy com olhar maligno.

_De volta ao palco_, Rodolphus perseguia Sirius, que acabava de revelar que uma noite antes de sua "morte" teve um encontro para falar dos velhos tempos com Bellatrix, enquanto ela tentava mirar em Sirius e acertava sempre um telespectador.

– Droga, esse era pra ser o meu momento. – close em Voldemort, que chuta pedrinha e se volta para Hagrid – Você sempre perde o controle dos seus programas, seu desorganizado?

– Ah, não... – Hagrid encolhe os ombros, assistindo a fuga de Sirius – Mas é o que dá ibope...

A câmera focaliza Sirius correndo de Rodolphus. Ele chega ao palco e agarra Bellatrix, dando um beijo digno de uma cena de cinema, com direito a comensal erguer uma das pernas de excitação. O fundo musical muda para "...E o vento levou". Ele sente um raio vermelho faiscar sobre sua cabeça e larga Bella, que cai no chão e volta a correr, rindo.

– CHEGA! – Voldemort se levanta e pega sua varinha.

– Concordo plenamente, Tom. – ouviu-se uma voz suave, porém firme, ampliada pelo microfone. Todos procuram a origem da voz. A câmera dá uma "geral" pelo cenário e a platéia, não encontrando ninguém. Volta a focar Voldemort.

– Não... não pode ser... – Voldemort pega sua capa com uma das mãos e se cobre dramaticamente, como um vampiro.

– Mas é! – Hagrid se levanta da cama, sorrindo. A câmera amplia a imagem para focalizar todo o palco – SENHORAS E SENHORES, COM VOCÊS...

Um holofote se acende bem no meio do palco, iluminando quase cegamente um bruxo alto, de barbas brancas até a cintura, olhos azuis faiscantes por trás dos oclinhos meia lua. Vestia uma roupa completamente branca, o que ofuscava mais a visão.

– ALVO DUMBLEDORE!

Todos se levantam e aplaudem, assobiam, a ovação é geral. Dumbledore acena sorrindo para todos, pedindo modestamente para pararem os acenos e caminha tranqüilamente, enquanto Voldemort recua. Bella se ergue e fica na barra da capa de Voldemort e Rodolphus fica parado, dando oportunidade para Sirius acertar uma paulada na cabeça dele (com um pedaço de pau que ninguém sabe da onde tirou).

_Nos bastidores,_ Lucy beija o celular enquanto aplaude.

_Voltando ao programa_, Voldemort continua recuando até quase cair do palco.  
– Não pode me ver em destaque que já vem logo querendo roubar meu crédito, não é, velho? Que foi, não tinham lugar no inferno pra você?

– Tinham, mas disseram que estava reservado pra você, brevemente. – Dumbledore continuava sorrindo – Aí, me mandaram pro andar de cima, bem mais tranqüilo, tem uma vista linda!

Vários risos vindo da platéia, até o elfo ri. Voldemort começa a ficar estranhamente rosado.

– Sente-se, Dumbledore, por favor! – Hagrid se levanta e ele mesmo limpa os assentos com apetrechos sexuais para Dumbledore.

– Ah, obrigado, Hagrid. Mas estou aqui apenas de passagem. – e se virando para Voldemort – E não adianta vir com represárias, Tom. Toda a Ordem está aqui.

– Droga, tudo bem, tudo bem... – Voldemort chuta novamente uma pedrinha – Eu vou dar uma bronca no Severus, ele disse que você tinha caído da torre! Não tem como sobreviver ao Avada... Muito menos depois de estatelar a cabeça no chão...

– Sim, mas como Sirius disse: estamos no "fandom". E afinal de contas, nós só partimos mesmo quando não existe mais a nossa lembrança. Enquanto somos lembrados por aqueles que nos admiram, amam e/ou odeiam...

– Tá bom, tô saindo, tô saindo... Tudo, menos ouvir seus papos filosóficos... – Voldemort puxa sua capa e dá um rodopio meio mancando, já que Bella está grudada no seu calcanhar e os dois desaparatam. Ainda podem ouvir quando Voldemort fala: – Eu voltareeeeeeiiii!

Os duendes tornam a tocar uma balada mais rítmica e Hagrid se senta na cama, aliviado.

– Senhoras e senhores, vamos agradecer a Alvo Dumbledore por seu salvamento!

E mais uma salva de palmas, agora mais educadas.

– Obrigado, mesmo, diretor. Desculpe termos que interromper seu sono eterno. – Hagrid estende a mão, Dumbledore retribui ao gesto.

– Não há o que se desculpar, Hagrid. É sempre um prazer ajudar. – ele massageia a mão discretamente quando Hagrid finalmente a solta – Só me prometa que terei um espaço no seu programa.

– Claro, diretor! Claro! Agora, se quiser!

– Não, não. – Dumbledore olha para os lados, a câmera segue seu olhar e focaliza a platéia ferida, Sirius ainda batendo em Rodolphus, que ficou para trás, Leka e Lucy tentando organizar a bagunça dos scripts e os prompters de cartolina improvisados dos bastidores – Melhor outro dia, além do mais, já está estourando o tempo...

Hagrid olha para o relógio.

– Oh, é mesmo! – e se vira para a câmera – E por hoje é só, público que me ama! No próximo programa, mais uma entrevista inusitada, mas com participantes já conhecidos pela direção, num programa totalmente antiterrorista!

O câmera-man dá sinal de que já acabou e Hagrid desaba na cama, desmaiado. Dumbledore, que estava tomando uma água, resolve jogá-la no gigante, tentando acordá-lo.

_E nos bastidores:_ Leka e Lucy calculam o prejuízo.  
– Cartolina, uma câmera pifou... aquele pedaço de pau era da cadeira do diretor...

– Perdemos mais um duende... – Lucy lembrou.

– É o segundo em dois programas... – Leka avaliava numa cardeneta – E o elfo vai precisar de um terapeuta...

As duas olham para o palco, onde Hagrid permanece desmaiado. Elas se entreolham.

– Você acha que devemos... ajudar? – Leka pergunta, com uma careta.

– Bem... – Lucy suspira – Vamos deixar ele "descansar" mais um pouco e vamos ajudar o Sirius a esfolar aquele corno do Rodolphus.

E lá estava Sirius, no palco, dizendo que continuava batendo em Rodolphus para ver se conseguia fazer com que os chifres desaparecessem.

**E NO PRÓXIMO PROGRAMA...**

**O trio maravilha + Draco Malfoy e Gina Weasley, revelando todas as passagens secretas que usam para fins eróticos em Hogwarts!**


End file.
